The Spy in Phantom Lord
by BanetheTremoring
Summary: They asked him to do this job without telling his friends to keep it a secret the only and the Master and he would know do what must be done at any cost. So follow Bane Guardia as he infiltrates Phantom Lord and pulls the "Itachi Uchiha; of infiltration missions for the betterment of his guild and family. Tremor Tremor fruit power's OC. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and One Piece creator (Eiichiro Oda).

Author note: The following chapter is from my own crazy mind as the actual story as not gone in depth on this particular arc (Phantom Lord Arc). So I have to make up until we get back to more canon which will be the fight against Fairytail.

(The Ace of Phantom Lord)

(story start)

(Oak town- 7/28/x784)

In a side branch of the guild known as Phantom Lord sat dozen of people around the large hall all of them seem to be in a general celebrating mood for an earlier victory. But away from the rest of the boisterous crowd sat four individuals two on each side of the tables and they didn't seem to be as joyous as their fellow guild mates. They all seem to be talking in much quieter tones as if the joyous cries were so common that it didn't matter to them anymore that it became more of a hassle then a privilege.

At the table sat four of the guild six strongest members under their master and member of the 10 Wizard Saint's Jose Porla himself. They all sat around talking of different subjects as the group as grown to be almost like friends over the last few year during Master Jose time of recruiting strong wizards.

" Non non non I say they are stirring up quiet the commotion over their don't you say Gajeel-sama" said a stringy green haired man wearing a orange suit with strong French accent as he waves and wiggles back and forth out of habit. Those that do not know this is the earth aspect of the Element 4 Sol of the Land or Monsieur Sol spoke as he looked across the table to a man with spiky black hair and piercing red eyes with his face covered in iron studs this is the Iron Dragon of Phantom Lord also known as Gajeel Redfox.

The Identified Gajeel just ignored the statement made by Sol as if he had not even being spoken to he continued munching on rather large plate of scrap iron without missing a beat. "Don't bother Sol-san you know he won't talk to anyone if there is something for him to stuff is face with drip drip drop" said a bluenette haired women wearing heavy blue fir trimmed winter coat with a open umbrella over her shoulder she is known by most as the water aspect of the Element 4 the s-class mage Juvia of the wave, She also known as the 'rain women' around the phantom lord guild but her given name goes as Juvia Lockser.

"Know don't be rude to Gajeel. Juvia-chan some people just have a quirk of stuffing their face with everything in their line of sight" said a fourth deep voice who belong to a much taller figure with a medium to heavy build who was sitting in the corner in the shadows with his head down he wore a black torn off sleeved sleeve-less shirt with white trim unbuttoned exposing a strong chest and stomach with a pair long cargo shorts and heavy boots. One of his most distinguished features was a large white tattoo of a Kanji of Quake on his upper right bicep and the large circular lacrima encrusted cuffs on each wrist and white beaded necklace. This is Bane Guardia, Bane the Chisel, or known as new title as the newly appointed Ace of Phantom Lord and Ex Fairytail wizard.

"Ohh Bane-sama you may be the ace of Phantom Lord but it doesn't mean for you to be rude yourself" said Sol as he turned to the now identified Bane as he continued his weird wobble quirk. At the mention of Bane being the Ace of Phantom Lord a pole like arm shot out without thought from Gajeel at Bane from across the table aim at the face of the taller man. But as if by instinct Bane caught the pole like appendage as a white light surrounded the hand Gajeel began shaking uncontrollable till Bane let it go. At being thwarted Gajeel arm just receded and continued munching on the pile of scrap iron in front of him.

"It is not being rude if you are being honest" said Bane as he relaxed back into the corner after making his statement. But his relaxation is cut short as there is a sort of air pressure forced upon on all of them as a ghastly voice that speaks as if surrounding the whole group.

"This is so sad to interrupt but Gajeel-sama and Bane-sama are requested in the Masters chambers" said the disembodied voice as if it was crying but it soon disappeared as fast as it appeared. At receiving the message the two called looked at each other before standing up and began their walk toward the staircase leading to the upper floors.

As they make it up the stairs they find the man they are looking for in the room on the top floor sat an older man facing out the window looking at the sunset he tall slim man with long straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulder and a thin mustache which was given a dark reddish tone. He has got a long and sharp face vaguely pointed ears and very noticeable dark-colored lips he turns around at the sound of the two of the boys entering the room he smiled sinisterly at the sight of his two strongest members.

"Aah Bane, Gajeel thank you for coming as I have asked. I have a small task for the two of you we need you to cause a distraction. As we have been requested by someone with deep pocket to grab the little Lucy Hearfilia girl" said Master Jose maliciously as looked over to Bane whose face was unreadable but on the inside he was shaking in disgust but Jose didn't notice any changes as he turned to look at a Gajeel as a savage grin crossed his features.

"I can trust the two of to do what must be done?" asked Jose with a evil grin only receiving a nod from Bane the two of them exited out of the guild hall to make their way towards the town of Magnolia.

"So why do you think someone wants to grab the Lucy girl?" asked Gajeel but Bane just ignored the shorter man and kept walking much to Gajeel annoyance. "Fine then so why are you tagging along anyways I can handle the sappy Fairies on my own" said Gajeel as he shuffled forward ahead of Bane.

"I really don't see the point of offering an answer to that question. But im only going along with this as an order from Master Jose" said Bane as he strolled along side Gajeel in which angered the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Ooh you can talk on missions again so your only doing this as an order from Master Jose I thought this was supposed to be a kind revenge for you know being banished and all" said a confused Gajeel as he pulled a gear of some kind out of his pocket to munch on.

"The reason I was banished has no call for revenge as the crime I committed deserved penitence" said Bane solemnly earning a grunt of an reply from Gajeel as they made their way through the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia where they decided to settle till night fall.

"So what did you do to those lame Fairies to get banished anyways?" asked Gajeel but again was not given an answer as the clearing up ahead showed the town of Magnolia down below.

The two of them decided to sit in silence looking at the sunset as it sets out across the town of Magnolia waiting for their time to strike. When Bane stood up suddenly from his spot on the ground and began walking back into the forest leaving behind a confused Gajeel.

"Huh where the hell do think your going its almost time to go" said an irritated Gajeel as watched the back of the taller man.

"Just wait a few minutes I got to take a leak" said Bane as he continued into the forest without even turning around knowing he would feel the boy move from the vibrations in the ground but he kept walking as felt the boy settle into a comfortable position to wait. He walked through the forest for some time till he finally came to his target which was a house built into one of the largest tree of the forest.

He walked up to the door giving it a few light knocks so not to damage the door and then braced himself as a few second later the door swings open quickly and an elderly pink haired women come charging out with a broom before she runs straight into Bane before falling backwards as if hitting a wall.

"Ooh I see you haven't changed Porlyusica-san still despise humans I take it" said Bane with a chuckle as he offers his hand to the now identified Porlyusica as he helps her off of the ground.

"Ooh its you I told that insolent Makorov to stop using me as a communication channel" said Porlyisica as she accepted his hand and stood back up before swinging her broom hard at Banes head deciding to accept the blow he falls over comically.

"Ooh get up that wouldn't take down the Ace of Phantom Lord now would it she said as Bane continued to act knocked out 'Oh I know your faking it" she said as she propped herself on the broom with a smirk as she gave quick kick in the leg causing him to smile slightly as he righted himself he stood up at seeing him getting up she turned and walked back into the tree like house. At seeing her retreating back into the house he quickly dusted off his clothes before heading inside himself before closing the door.

"So what information as our spy brought us" asked Porlyisica as she sat at the table looking at the tall figure across from her.

"I need you to deliver this message to Master Makorov for me" stated Bane as he stood up and took out a folded piece of paper from his short's pocket before handing it Porlyisica. She took the piece of paper and read the information as Bane began to walk away to the door 'the girl known as Lucy Hearfilia is being targeted for some unknown reason and that guild hall should be evacuated immediately till morning on 7/28/x784 and to my knowledge the Jupiter cannon will be fully operational in a week's time so Master Jose should be making his move by around 8/4/x784" read Porlyisica aloud to Bane as he stood by the door. At reading the request Porlyisica widened her eyes as she stared at the still form of Bane.

"Is this information true?" she asked only receiving a nod "And what reason should the Guild hall be evacuated so quickly" she asked curtly as she turned the page over to write down his response to send to Makorov along with the original information.

"The reason for the evacuation is cause Master Jose as sent me and the Iron dragon slayer to cause a distraction by causing havoc in the town of Magnolia" said Bane from over his shoulder as he walks through the door way leaving behind a frantic looking Porlyisica.

"What kind of havoc?" she demanded causing Bane to stop in his tracks before he turned around slightly and looked over his shoulder before he spoke to her.

"Cause we are going to destroy the guild hall" he continued before closing the door and walking away.

He walked for a while seeing as darkness has set in he quicken his pace to catch Gajeel before he leaves for the town without him. When he makes it to the clearing he find Gajeel still sitting in the same spot replacing his calm exterior he walks up to the savage looking man.

"I figured you would be in the town causing havoc by now" said Bane non chantingly only to earn some light snores as a reply to make Bane realize that Gajeel had fallen asleep waiting. Deciding to play this to his advantage he let him sleep as a chalk white bird that seemed to be carrying a letter fly out of the forest toward the center of town.

(Fairytail Guild hall)

Out in a much cheerier looking guild hall filled with a rather rambunctious group of people commenced in a vicious bar fight that everyone seemed to be taking part in besides four individuals one of the four was rather short looking old man wearing very vibrant clothes enjoying a mug of beer almost the size of his body as he sits upon the bar watching the fight with a critical eye next to him was one of the kinder souls of his little guild Reedus Jonah who was painting in the corner and the guild local drunk Cana Alberone who passed out beside him about an hour ago as the fight began to spread out throughout the guild hall.

He takes one last swig to finish of the mug and turn to order another as the fourth person not participating in the fight approaches its Mirajane Strauss the local model of the sorceress weekly who comes a retrieves the Masters mug at seeing him finish before walking away to refill it she notices a messenger bird spell frantically tapping on the window.

Putting on a smile she walks over to the window and opens it letting the bird inside as it flew around circling the fight as if looking for someone before it dive bombed towards the master disappearing in cloud of smoke and letter landing in with the word "Private" and "Urgent" stamped in big red letters on the letter.

"Ooh you got a letter Master who's it from" asked Mirajane with a happy smile as she set the mug of beer down looking at the Master quizzically but all she got was waved off.

"Ooh nothing to worry about just some news from the council probably, ill just have to go and listen to it somewhere quiet" said Master Makorov he stood and hopped from the bar to the floor and began walking towards the stairs leading to the second floor where no one was allowed except for Laxus but he was out on a mission with the thunder god tribe.

He walked over to the far wall and opened the letter to see a rough hand writing belonging to his cohort in Phantom Lord stating 'the girl known as Lucy Hearfilia is being targeted for some unknown reason and that guild hall should be evacuated immediately till morning on 7/28/x784 and to my knowledge the Jupiter cannon will be fully operational in a week's time so Master Jose should be making his move by 8/4/x784 '

"But why should the hall be evacuated tonight" thought Makorov when turn the page over it exposed to the light a magic seal appeared and the image of Porlyisica appeared with a frantic look appeared as she began speaking "CLEAR OUT THE GUILD HALL IMMEDIATELY JOSE IS MAKING A MOVE HE SENT THE IRON DRAGON SLAYER AND BANE. AND THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY TO DESTROY THE GUILD HALL" screamed the miniature figure of Porlyisica at hearing the message Makorov eye widen before clenching the letter into his fist in anger as read over the message again

"im so sorry I put you in this situation my boy but I should have never asked this of you" said Makorov to himself as his mind goes back to that dark evening.

(Stay tuned for next chapter to see what happens next)

Author's note's: This is my first time posting to fanfiction as I have written multiple stories before now but thought it was time to see what other think of my writing so no flames but positive criticism would be appreciated all be posting some story idea's on my profile of future stories if you all like this one. I will put up multiple choices and the top of start list. As they all will be made into stories eventually.

Authors note 2.0: If I am doing something wrong with my publishing or on my disclaimer or anything really just please let me know what to fix and how to fix this is my first published story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and One Piece creator (Eiichiro Oda).

"So he would send one of my own kids to destroy me that low even for you Jose even if you think he is in your guild" said Makorov as he calmed himself thinking this was bound to happen years ago. Deciding to what the letter said he walked back down the stairs to the first floor and much to his relief he walked down to find the bar fight has pretty much dispersed a few stragglers hanging around he looked around to see Cana, Mirajane, and the standing members of team shadow gear.

'Alright it would probably be best if I send Cana with Levy and the Boys to make sure she gets home okay and I will walk with Mirajane yeah that be for the best' thought Makorov walked over to his office and grabbed his travel wear to make the story believable.

"Alright everyone I know it's a little early but I have meeting to leave for that's in the morning so im going to ask ya'll clear out so I can lock up" said Makorov he walked around the bar to be confronted by the drunken Cana passed out on the bar. "Ooh my Levy can you come here please?" asked Makorov as he looked over to a short bluenette with a orange dress and red glasses resting on top of her head and book under her arm she walked over flanked by two teenage boys much taller than her as if like bodyguards.

"Would the three of you mind going with Cana to make sure she gets home safe and not sleeping in some ditch somewhere" said the elderly man receiving a nod from the smallest of the group.

"You can count on us Master right boys?" when she said that she looked at the two boys behind her as she spoke they went gaga over the smaller mage causing Makorov to sweet drop at the boys antics.

"Okay then that's done ooh don't worry about cleaning Mirajane you deserve a break you go on home" said Makorov as he looked over to see Mirajane picking up debris of chairs and tables destroyed in the earlier fight so he expands the size of his arms turned a few table's back on their feet before heading to the door and waiting for everyone to follow. At receiving the okay to leave Mirajane followed the Master out of the hall she asked what was on her mind.

"You don't have a Master meeting to get to do you?" asked a curious Mirajane only receiving a negative shake of the head.

"Sadly your intuition is right there is no meeting but it will be safer if the guild hall is empty" said Makorov as he bowing his head and made his way to his manor.

(-Magnolia outskirts)

Bane had decided to scout out ahead to make sure everyone got out before waking the sleeping Dragon. When he got to the guild hall he made just in time to see Master Makorov walking out of the guild he made a move to confront the Master but stopped as he is followed by a white haired girl in a long red dress that he didn't recognized he aborted his attempt and decided to watch them make sure they made it a safe distance.

He waited another ten minutes before moving from his spot in the shadows and headed back toward the forest where Gajeel hopefully was still sleeping. He sat looking down at the sleeping Gajeel about an hour has passed since he saw the bird fly out of the woods.

"Well that's enough time to sleep" he walked over to the sleeping Gajeel and snapped his finger toward the sleeping dragon slayer as a white intricate magic seal appeared in the air seemed to leave behind a small crack before the Iron dragon slayer was jostled awake by the studs in his face nearly vibrating out of his skin.

"WHAT THE HELL" screamed Gajeel as he bolts upright looking for the offender that dared attack him when he see Bane standing over him he relaxes.

"Get up I told you to meet me in town that was over an hour ago" lied Bane as he nudged the shorter man with his heavy boot as he began walking towards the town "come on get up we have a task to do I don't want be out here all night" he spoke from over his shoulder as he walked down hill. Any anger from being abruptly woken up has left him as a look of excitement crosses his face as he hops up and start after the receding figure till it hit him.

"Wait you never told me to meet you in town all you told me was that you're going to take a leak" screamed Gajeel as he ran after the taller teen but Bane who just ignored him. So the two of them walked in silence as they made their trek through the town it was uneventful as to two of them stayed around the shadows to prevent from being seen.

They make it to the guild hall and it is dead silent and the lights are extinguished causing the slight anxiety in Bane to disappear as the thought of someone returning after the Master had left.

So the two of them walked out of the shadows after they see that the coast is clear, "Okay from what I saw while you were sleeping up on the hill. The Master left the hall wearing traveling robes so that mean he is on his way to a Masters meeting in clover town which you can only get to by train so he should be long gone by now" lied Bane as he watched Gajeel began popping his knuckles in excitement.

"So how do you want to teach these fairy's a lesson you're the one in charge" asked Gajeel as stepped to stand with Bane. But the only reply he got from Bane was him walking away from the Guild Hall and propping himself against the wall across the street.

"You go ahead and have your fun just wake me when it's over" said the Tremor Magic user as he rested against the wall. After a few minutes of loud crashes and breaking of glass then was a light vibration beside Bane telling him someone just landed beside him.

He opens his eye's to see the Iron Dragon slayer looking at him with a feral grin "did you get all that pent up destructive energy out of your system" said Bane as he looked across the street to see iron pillars sticking out of the Fairytail guild hall.

"Hehe not even close but I do think it looks better that way don't you think" said Gajeel with a smile on his face as he looks at the guild hall with his hands like an imaginary camera as if it was admiring a piece of art.

"You know it does but I think it could a little extra something" said Bane playing along the role of an ex-fairy tail mage he leaned up from the wall and walked across the street as he turned a few of the gems width wise causing the pop out slightly on each of his lacrima cuffs around his wrists when he did that it caused the ground to begin to shake.

"Whoa what are you doing and what are those thing's" asked a bewildered Gajeel as he took notice of the gems as he stabilizes himself against the wall behind him.

"Ooh these" he said looking at is wrist "their custom absorption lacrima to help regulate my Magic output for the people around me safety what you think they were some kind of fashion statement" said Bane as the shaking suddenly stopped as Bane stomped his foot on the street below him.

As a large intricate white seal appeared before even more shaking appeared as a large crack appeared in the ground as it made its way towards the guild hall before all the windows blew out and the building cracked in half at the very foundation making the only thing that was holding it together was the Iron Pillars.

"Yeah much better" said Bane as he turned the gems back the right way on the cuffs on his wrist before turning around to a stunned looking Gajeel. "What?" asked bewildered Bane but only got Gajeel to start shaking his head.

"I always thought those were just decoration" said Gajeel as he grew a savage grin on his face "But now that I know you been holding back all these years I have known you I want to test where I official stand against the Ace of Phantom Lord" continued Gajeel as his skin began turning metallic at seeing the look in his eye's reminded Bane of the look Natsu get when he wanted to fight.

But Bane diffused the situation quickly as he puts his hands up in a defensive manner to ease the Iron dragon slayers battle urges. "Come on let's get out here my magic probably alerted Fairytail mages of our presence in Magnolia we should go ahead and get back to oak town" said Bane as he began his trek back to the outskirts.

While Bane decided on taking the quickest route to get out of his old home town. They make it to the outskirts by just walking down Main street before taking the south gate to get to the hill they sat on top of looking out on the town as the full moon shine off of the Iron Pillars jutting out of the guild.

"Come on we did what we were told to do" said Bane as began his trek back to into the forest away from the town of Magnolia. When they make it back to Oak Town its long past midnight and hall is empty so the two of them decided to return to their respective homes for the night.

As Bane and Gajeel walked through the town getting out of the market district to a small housing section with the golden phantom Lord symbol representing the housing section for s-class mages.

They each consisted of two floors consisting of two baths, a living area, with kitchenette and a large loft bedroom on the second floor that lead to an roof top garden. These were the standard house given to Phantom Lord high ranked members as there are only a few high ranked member most houses were uninhabited till he came across one that looked like all the others one Bane had picked out as his own he walked to the door while Gajeel kept walking.

(Next Morning-Phantom Lord Guild Hall)

(7/29/x784)

When Bane made his way back to the guild Hall the noise emanating from the build could be heard from down the street's when he made inside the noise was almost defining. The people all were doing the usual talk of how Fairytail are full of wimps and how Bane and Gajeel destroyed their very foundation of their guild.

When one guild member goes and says "serves them wimps right" when that was said their was a change in Gajeel as he stopped eating and that persons face met the wrong end of a pole arm as it slams into that persons face sending them careening away causing all the other members to laugh at their guild mates misfortune.

"I've told you before. Don't talk to me when im eating Trash" said Gajeel as his pole arm receded and changed back into his normal gloved fist. "Who cares about those Fairy butts?" asked Gajeel as he stands up on the table as he speaks "We're more powerful than all of them" he stated as all the members cheered at his speech when there is lone set of hands clapping from the floors above.

"You have done well Bane-san, Gajeel-san you have done well just like I have asked" said a figure wearing odd purple wizarding clothes with pointed shoulder pads and hat. "But sadly the task you have done is not enough" he continued "So I give the two of you a new mission I need for you to anger them even further so our plan to be the strongest can be FUFILLED!" he screamed the last word as the guild once again breaks out into cheers.

**Author's note's: This is my first time so no flames but positive criticism would be appreciated all be posting some story idea's on my profile of future stories if you all like this one. I will put up multiple choices most votes will move to the top of my start list. As they all will be made into stories eventually.**

**Authors note 2.0: Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and One Piece creator (Eiichiro Oda).

(Magnolia- morning)

(7/29/x784)

In the town of Magnolia walked four figures these four people are the known members of Fairytail's strongest and most destructive team. The first of the figures had bright pink spiky hair and draconic brown eyes he is wearing a black vest and dust muffler wrapped around his neck this is the Salamander of Fairytail Natsu Dragneel.

Beside him the second member of the team and the newest member of Fairytail she has blonde haired girl reaching down past her shoulders. She's of short stature wearing a pink blouse and blue mini skirt with a key chain containing silver and gold keys hanging from her belt this is the one and only Fairytail's local celestial wizard Lucy Hearfilia.

Now introducing the two most recent joined member of team Natsu the first is a dark haired boy that is wearing a white button up shirts and black pants that he has a hard time keeping on this is Fairytail's stripping Ice Mage Gray Fullbuster.

And the last of the members making up the most destructive team is a mage that is revered as the queen of the Fairies she has scarlet red hair with heart kreuz chest armor with blue skirt and knee high boots pulling a large cart of luggage this is the one and only Titania Erza Scarlett.

The most destructive team arrive at their home town to start hearing voice whispering words like 'Fairytail mages' and 'they must not know yet' making the team wonder exactly what was going on. But they soon discovered exactly what was going on when they made it to the main street that's when they saw it causing them to freeze in their tracks dumbfounded.

Cause what they would have never guess if even thought possible had happened and that was their beloved Guild hall split in half only being held up by several iron pillars jutting from all directions. The only thing coursing through the minds of the three veteran Fairies was pure anger while the fourth member was just slight confusion and befuddlement.

"What is this? The guild shouldn't look like that" said Erza pointing at the guild hall.

"That's.." started Gray as he was interrupted by Erza.

"What Happened" screamed Erza as she ditches her cart and ran up up the street to the destroyed building the three other members of the group close behind.

When they caught up with the red head Natsu walked to the front of the group physically shaking with anger "Our…Our guild has been…" he stuttered with swelling anger as his fist ignited with fire till he was interrupted by the red head of the group.

"Who did this?" asked Erza as she try to keep herself calm as she looks at the surrounding building she turn back to the destroyed building.

When a sad hollow voice behind them spoke up "Phantom" at hearing the new voice the four of them turned around to find a sullen faced Mirajane.

"Wait what did you say" said Gray in a demanding but again he was pushed aside by Natsu.

"Did you just say Phantom" he said as a dark aura formed around him walking up to Mirajane grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her slightly while his hands are still on fire.

But he releases her as Erza placed an armored gauntlet on his shoulder he looked over to her "Just stay calm Natsu we need to talk with the Master he'll know what to do" said Erza reassuringly.

They all carefully walked into the destroyed building stepping over fallen debris and down the stairs to the second basement floor that wasn't damaged by the large crack running through the building as it only went down one floor.

They walk into see people bringing down tables and chairs that they had salvaged from upstairs. They all had sullen faces as they worked to make the room usable. They looked around the room to see the Master sitting on the small bar corner table as drank from a large mug. When they walked up to him he waved at the four of them

"Yo! Welcome back you guys" he said as set the mug down with a drunken smile on his face. "

Yes Master we have returned but…" said Erza as she stepped to speak but it interrupted by Natsu.

"Gramp's what are you sitting around here for?" demanded Natsu with anger laced in his voice "They declared war on us Gramps why are you just sitting around doing nothing we should go and crush them" stated Natsu.

At hearing what Natsu said caused Lucy's head to snap out of her own thought "WAR!" said a now frantic Lucy "We can't go to war I'm too young to go to an all out war" she continued as she began to pace around the room causing everyone to start freaking out angering Makorov greatly.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO WAR" he screamed Makorov as he grew into his giant titan form and stomped on Natsu for causing all the screaming. At seeing the Master angry all the yelling and bickering came to an abrupt halt as they stopped their screaming Makorov calmed down and shrunk down to his original size still standing atop a now unconscious Natsu.

"Now that's settle I will tell you all this one time and one time only we are not going to war with Phantom Lord and that's final" commanded Makorov as he stomped is foot in emphasis "So I will not deny that we were attacked by Phantom Lord which as Natsu has mention is a declaration of war" as he said he stomped his small foot once again on the unconscious body of Natsu.

"So I will set a few guild rules to insure your safety. Number one: you will not attack, burn down, or destroy the Phantom Lord guild" he said as looked around the room holding up one finger.

"Number two: You will not search out for the one's that damaged our guild hall if he is who I think he is then I label him as extremely dangerous and even flee on sight for all guild members" he continued again holding up his this time with two fingers.

And lastly Number 3: you will not go anywhere by yourself and it doesn't matter if you are s-class status you will stay in groups of four to ensure your own safety" finished Makorov as he moved off of the downed Natsu.

"And I want to make this clear to all of you" commanded Makorov as he releases his magical aura "If any of you disobey these rules you will receive 'the punishment" he finished as brought in his magical aura he walked back over to his table to have another drink as his aura had did its job as it is causing everyone to shake uncomfortably at the thought of 'the punishment'.

Over at a table a distance away from the yelling Master "Man what a drag I know we have been on bad terms with Phantom but really a flee on sight" said Jet in quiet tone as be not over heard he wore a large brown coat and tall hat as he sat on the left side of Levy.

"Maybe we should just go crush them" said a relaxed a Droy dressed in a white shirt and suspenders as he relaxed back in a chair.

"I told you to stop that" said the bluenette as she sits between her two team mates.

"Come on Levy what the worst that could happen this guys a weakling that attacked the guild. When no one was around that just means he's afraid to fight anyone so he attacked inanimate object that his enemy cared about" continued Droy as he rested his arms behind his head.

"Yeah you're right Droy this is just some chump that knows some magic" said Jet as he tried not to show how very scared he was on the inside especially not in front of Levy.

"But the Master forbid it" said Levy trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ooh come on Levy were the strongest team of Fairytail were team shadow gear" declared Droy as he get lost in the moment as he raised his voice.

"Then why don't you guys go after the guy" said a slightly slurred new voice causing the three individuals to jump slightly at the thought being caught by the drunken master.

But they all turned to see a Cana Alberone in her usual Bikini top and Jeans "Cana don't scare people like that" demanded Jet as he looked over at the Master to see him drinking a large mug of alcohol unaware of what going on at their table.

Giving them a humorous smile she walked from behind them and taking a seat with them. "So how are we going to find this guy?" asked Cana as she looked at the members of team shadow gear.

"We're not going after anybody" said Levy "the Master made it clear that we should not confront this person" she continued.

"Ooh come on I know you guys are mad at the guy that did this to the guild" said Cana as she gestures around her as she meant the destroyed building upstairs before turning back around "So I want in" she finished as she slammed her fist into the table forcefully.

"And I told you we are not going after this person the Master said" said Levy till she was interrupted.

"Well think about it this way if I joins ya'll in a let's say guard duty of protecting Magnolia. Were in a group of four so that rule is covered, were not going to Phantom Lord so that's covered too, and finally if were just patrolling around the city and happen to see a guy from phantom and he confronts us and lets say we try to get away but they attacked us first that way its self defense and were not breaking any rule" stated Cana as she finished explaining how to get around the Masters rules.

After explaining the how to actually get around the Master rule was causing the two boys to lose their confident attitude as the realization of actually going after this enemy but they remained silent as Levy put on a thoughtful look till she leaned in.

"Alright we'll do it we go out tonight" she whispered as she looked at Cana who had a confident smile.

"Then its settled we'll go look for him when the Master leaves for the night" she said patting her legs before standing up to get herself a drink. Team shadow gear and Cana sat around together at the same table well throughout the day as the master wasn't allowing mission till the guild was better situated.

As they sat at the make shift guild hall Master Makorov made another announcement that 'that all teams/group has to be approved by him before the day's end' so to follow the rules the four of them approached the Masters table as Levy stepped forward to attract the masters attention.

"Master we the members of team shadow gear and Cana Alberone would like to register as a secure group" spoke Levy as the Master brought an scrutinizing stare.

"You promise you will abide the rules for your safety?" asked Makorov as he looks at the faces of each of the faces making up the group for any sign of deception.

But they all had their normal looks Levy a happy go lucky look in her eyes while the two boys were remain the love struck puppy dog attitudes while Cana had a far off look on her flustered face which Makorov took as being slightly intoxicated before he spoke.

"Alright I approve of the team you have made you can go where ever you want within the rules" he spoke with his hand up in waving motion with a smile on his face.

Earning nods from the four members as they returned to their table till it was time to move. "Well that was easy" said Cana as she opened another barrel of alcohol to drink.

"Shouldn't you hold back on the drinking being were going looking tonight?" asked Droy as Cana just mumbled the each gulp of the booze.

"I'll be fine it's just one drink" she said as she went back to drinking the bitter liquid.

(Fairy tail second floor basement level)

(7/30/x784 past midnight)

The sun had long since gone down when the master decided to go home. This caused team shadow gear snap out of sleepy stupor as they can make their move "Alright you guys you ready to start patrolling" spoke Levy as she looked the two tired faces of Jet and Droy instantly perked up being spoken too.

Before breaking out into their nice guy poses "you got it Levy" the both of them said in unison with their respective thumbs up and large smiles plastered on their faces.

Till Droy's dropped slightly "Hey where's Cana?" he asked which caused the other two members to look around.

"You got a point she went to the bathroom like an hour ago" said Jet in a matter of fact tone looking over to Levy who began to get a concerned look on her face.

"I better go check on her she probably passed out in the bathroom again" said Levy as she recalled the time she found Cana passed out in the corner of the bathroom with a bottle in her hand.

"Okay you go do that me and Jet will meet ya'll at the front door" said Droy as he Jet waved to the smaller mage as she walked towards the back where the bathrooms were while they took the stair case leading up. When the two boys met up with the smaller mage she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Did you find her?" asked Droy beating Jet to the question but all he got was a negative nod.

"Not a trace and I've checked all over in the Hall up and down stairs I still can't find her" said Levy looking at the two boys for an answer to their dilemma.

"So what do you think we should do?" they asked as the turned to look at the smarter mage of the group.

"Well I guess we will just have to go find her" she said to the two taller mages.

"But what about the rules?" asked Jet with a scared look as the thought of the punishment comes to mind.

"Don't worry about that" said Droy waving off Jet worries "who's going to know that we went out with only three people there no one else here and besides if we find Cana while we search for the guy then we have an alibi cause everyone knows of Cana drunken habits isn't that right Levy" said Droy in a matter of fact tone looking at the smaller mage for an answer who just nodded her head.

"Alright then its settled lets go find Cana" she said cheerfully as she started walking out into the town she was soon followed by the two teens.

"Aye sir Levy" sounding all to similar to everyone's favorite fly blue cat. They walked along searching for the presumed passed out Cana but with no luck so far.

As the night progressed the two boys optimism and bravery slowly started to wean away as the night goes on.

"We should just go on home she probably got too drunk to go out with us so she went home and she probably think we should follow" said I slightly scared and tired Droy with a yawn as the group walked along searching for the girl.

"No we can't what if she got attacked or captured by the enemy and we weren't there to help our fourth member what would the master think when he finds out" said Levy causing the two boys to shiver once again at the thought and began walking and calling out for the drunken girl with a new source of energy.

They searched through the town by the different districts when the only thing left was the Park. So deciding to cut through the market district that when they see someone walking out the back of a local bar before falling over beside the dumpster.

Seeing the person the three of them ran up to help the figure only to see it was the exact person they were looking for most of the night.

"CANA" the three of them screamed looking down at the bikini clad girl who still had a empty bottle in her hand.

"Ooh hey guys how's it going" she said with flushed cheeks and a drunken smile.

"We been looking all over for you" said Droy as he helped the girl off the ground.

"You have what for?" she asked looking over at Levy as Jet went to support her other arm.

"Don't you remember you were going to go with us to look for the guy that destroyed the guild hall" said Levy but got a drowsy confused look from Cana. "But I'm guessing from the look on your face you don't remember making that statement" she continued but all she got in reply was soft snores as she passed out.

"Well that's just great now what do we do?" Jet looking at the other two members of the awake portion of the group "I think it best if we just call it off for tonight and take her home" answered Levy as she pointed at the girl being held up by the two boys who both nodded accepting the decision. They walked through the town aimlessly going in different directions. It wasn't until the passed the south gate park for the second time did Levy figure it out.

"Do either of you two know where Cana lives I have never been to her house so I don't know" asked Levy as she received a negative nod from the two of them as they readjusted their grip on the drunken girl.

"Hey doesn't she live in the house in the outskirt of town in the little beat up cottage" asked Droy as an imaginary light bulb lit behind his head.

"No that Natsu's houses remember that the house Gildarts gave him. Wait I remember didn't she just move into in one of those apartment in the Market district" said Jet as he began spit balling ideas of where the drunken girl lives.

"Don't ya'll remember that's where we walked with Lucy when we tried to convince her to join Shadow Gear so that's not Cana's house" said Levy as she adjusted the glasses to were it pushes her hair out of her face.

"Ooh yeah I know what to do we can take her back to your place like last time" stated Droy as he readjusted his grip looking at Levy but she shook her head negatively.

"No I can't do that again last time she woke up in the middle of the night screaming waking the neighbors" she said turning down the idea.

"Then what should we do then? Asked Droy as his idea was turned down.

"Hey Levy can't you sober her up with your script magic so we can ask her?" asked Droy earning a big smile from Levy flustering the boys as they went gaga over the female mage cuteness.

"That's a great Idea Jet why didn't I think of that here set her down over there" she said as she pointed down a side alley out of the main street.

They walked over and set her up against the wall of the alley before nodding towards Levy. By making the tip of her finger began to glow with her magic before she began writing in the air (Sober) it appeared over Cana as it disappeared into magic covering Cana with a slight glow as her pink flushed cheeks disappeared but she remained sleeping.

Deciding to step it up to wake her up she again begins writing in the air as the word (Water) appeared before taking on the shape of the element and splashing down on the unaware girl scaring her awake.

"What the Hell" she screamed as she hops up from the ground her Magic Cards in her hands but seeing no enemy around she relaxed. "What the hell are ya'll do…." But stopped midsentence as a dark chuckle chimed through the darkness as a dark figure hopped down from the roof into the shadows.

"Well what's this we have here some lost Fairies out on a late night stroll" said a deep voice coming from in front of them.

"Who's there?" questioned Cana but all she got was another maniacal laugh.

"Haha Trash like you don't deserve to know my name" said Gajeel as he stepped into the light with a predatory grin on his face.

**Author note: Read and Review I hope everyone likes it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and One Piece creator (Eiichiro Oda).**

(Phantom Lord- Oak Town)

(7/29/x784)

"But sadly the task you have done is not enough" he continued "So I give the two of you a new mission I need for you anger them even further so our plan to be the strongest can be FUFILLED!" he screamed the last word as the guild once again breaks out into cheers. "So now Bane and Gajeel enjoy your victory as we have much to discuss later" spoke Jose as he turned around dramatically with his cloak billowing behind him.

Without even looking at the master Bane just took his usual seat in the corner at the table currently filled with a depleting pile of iron as Gajeel stuffed handful after handful into his mouth in a quick succession. They sat in silence as cheers and partying continued around them when there was a sudden drizzle of rain spread over there table waking Bane from his resting in the corner.

"Hello Juvia how are you today" said Bane not even opening his eye's settling more in the corner.

"I was given a message about a mission so I am on my way to see the Master about it and I was wondering if the two of you would care to join me drip drip drop" said the rain women of Phantom Lord as she spoke to the two people she associated as friends.

But Bane shook his head negatively as he goes to answer her but Gajeel beat him to answering her "We can't go with you retchi…."began to say through mumbling but was cut off by Bane.

"Gajeel shut up and be nice" said Bane as smacked the dragon slayer in the back of the head a little to forcibly but Gajeel didn't challenge him as he returned to his eating. "Sorry Juvia but we can't go with you today but I will walk with you to see the Master while Gajeel finishes eating" as he stood up from the table walking towards the stairway leaving the two behind.

When he made it to the stairwell he turned in time to see Juvia walking beside him with what Bane only could assume was a smile. They walked together in silence up the stairs as neither of them really talked much.

But deciding to break the silence "So what do you think the Master wants you for?" asked Bane but received no answer as they continued up the stairs till they made to the top. When they walked up to the door Bane knocked once before he pushed it open and stepped inside to see the Master sitting behind his desk doing paper work.

When the door opened he looked up from the document he was currently working on to see two people he sent for earlier that day. "Ooh Bane, Juvia the people I was hoping to see but I would like to talk with Bane first" said Jose as he stood up from his desk "so could you wait outside till I call for Juvia" continued Jose as lead the water aspect of his element 4 out of the room before closing the door.

"Ooh please take a seat" offered Jose as he motioned to a large sitting chair by the wall to the right of the desk. Deciding to ignore the request he remained standing as Jose walked back behind his desk and sat down. "So Bane where is Gajeel-san?" asked Jose as he rested his hands under his chin looking at the taller figure.

"Well he was still eating when I came up here so I decided it best to let him finish eating" he stated with a neutral tone in his voice.

"Well that's probably the best" he said recalling the dragon slayer eating habits "Well I'm sure we can proceed without him as you're the one that these questions I have to do with" he continued looking at his guild current strongest guild member.

"Questions what kind of questions?" asked Bane stepping out of his stone faced persona.

"Well it has to do with your ex-guild that's why. As you must have noticed that our declaration of war has not reigned fruitful as our guild has not been targeted. As I believe that Makorov is being to soft on the matter so we must do something that will truly push him over the edge" he said as he stood up to look out the back window and the town he calls his home. "Now I ask you this what is something that you think will do just that?" he continued as he turned around to look at the Tremor magic user.

At hearing the question threw Bane off for a split second but he recovered before Jose could notice. "Okay well when I was at Fairy tail the common thing that was always present was that Fairy tail is not an guild" said Bane earning a questioning look from Jose.

"If it not a guild then what is it?" asked Jose giving his guilds ace his undivided attention.

"Well Makorov look at it as more of a family then a Mage association" he said but soon regretted it as a sinister smile spread across Jose face at the sight of it made an feeling of uneasiness and foreboding to close in around his body.

"Haha that's it he doesn't associate his guild with business that why he didn't retaliate as there guild hall was destroyed because it's just a building to them that can be rebuilt. But this works better for us as it's a fool proof way to getting him to initiate the war" said Jose earning a questioning stare from Bane as he never seen the master laugh.

"What do you mean what is fool proof?" asked Bane as Jose grinned back at him in return.

"Because he sees his members as Family and the one thing I know about Makorov is he cherishes his family so that's how we will do it we will attack what he cherishes most. We will attack his family and show the world how weak they truly are. And I think you will know exactly what has to be done and don't come back till were at war" declared Jose earning an almost sad nod of the head from Bane.

To point out that he has ended the conversation he turned around dramatically causing his cape to wave around sinisterly "Now go and send in Juvia as you go" he said with a wave of his not even turning around.

So doing as he was told he walked out of the room feeling relief from being out of the presence of the despicable man Bane walked to the door and flung it open walking right past a waiting Juvia and continued on down the stairs.

When Bane made it down the stairs the celebration was still in full swing but he continued walking toward the guild hall door determined to get out of the building. He just made it past the s-class mage table when he hears Gajeel gruff voice behind him "Where are you going?" he asked but Bane ignored him as he continued walking past the table towards the door with Gajeel now following him as he walks out the door when he got outside Bane slowed down his pace.

"So what did the master say what is our new mission?" asked Gajeel as walked beside the taller figure but all he got was silence.

"Go home grab your gear and meet me at the outskirts we are going back to Magnolia" he said quietly as he stomped ahead heading to his home leaving behind the dragon slayer.

(Few hours later)

Bane sat in his living room almost hoping that the guild hall would be attacked so he didn't have to do what Master Jose wants him to do. As there was no attack Bane finally decided to make the trek to Magnolia he went to the outskirts to see Gajeel sitting under a tree sleeping. When Bane made it to the sleeping dragon slayer to notice the slight sun burn on his upper arms and face meaning he had been sitting there for a few hours asleep.

Deciding to go on wake up the sleeping Gajeel to get the long walk ahead of them out of the way as the train was not running this late in the evening. So he took his large boot and nudged the dragon slayer when he did he heard a groan before nudged him a little more forcibly this time causing him to roll from his propped up position to land face first on the ground.

Getting ready for an attack to happen only thing that was a loud groan to come from the dragon slayer as he spoke into the ground not even lifting his head "UGHHHHH what time is it?" he asked with a groan.

"A little after nine" Bane answered as Gajeel lifted his head slightly to see the large boots belonging to Bane before he rolled over to look up at the sky to see the sun had gone down rubbing his face before he propped himself up.

"About time you showed up you could have told me you weren't going to show up for almost seven hours" said Gajeel as he sat up brushing off his shirt and pants. He got up shouldering his bag cringing as the fabric of the bag brushing against the burned skin in his arms.

"Yeah sorry about that I should have told I wasn't planning on leaving for a while I didn't get much sleep last night" Bane said/lied as reached into his pack a removed a tube of medicine that Porlyisica gave him a long time ago before he tossed it over to Gajeel who it caught with a confused look.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the unmarked tube of medicine.

"It's a magic cream that will help with the burns on your arms" explained Bane as Gajeel just looked at it confused "Just take it as an apology for leaving you out here" he said at hearing the reason Gajeel. Put some of the cream on the pink skin on his arm and notice the coolness spread over the area he quickly took the rest of it as spread it over the rest of his burns.

"Thanks" he said as they started walking handing the tube back to Bane who stowed it away in his bag in case he needed it later.

"So what we going back to Magnolia for?" he asked as they walked together through the forest.

"Ill tell you when we get there" he answered curtly and as he started to jog deeper into the forest. At receiving his answer Gajeel just took it as the end of the conversation he just smiled wickedly and gave a nod of understanding.

It took them a few hours to walk as it would have been roughly an hour on the train if it ran this late in the evening but they made it to the outskirt where they waited before. But this time Bane did not have the time to warn of their attack so he just had to hope no one was out this particular evening.

They made into the town when they came across the Main street they decided to travel across the roof tops of the buildings till they made it the building across the street from the guild hall.

"Huh i guess those Fairies really don't care for the guild hall if they just leave it like that" whispered Gajeel from the spot him and Bane had decided to watch the guild hall from a rooftop across the street.

"Yeah its odd I figure they at least taken the pillars out" said Bane in a lazy draw as watches the building entrance below them.

"So what's the plan" asked a calm Gajeel really surprising the Tremor magic user.

"Well according to Master Jose we need to do something to make them attack us in broad daylight and go against the council rule of no wars between guilds" finished Bane not taking his eyes off of the front entrance.

"I smell someone coming" said Gajeel as he raised up his nose as if to get a better whiff before he pointed to the side walkway leading to the basement floors where Bane wasn't watching.

When Bane turned to see who Gajeel spotted he saw an extremely small figure in bright outfit that made Banes blood run cold as the person that Gajeel pointed out is Master Makorov himself.

"Gajeel quick get down" scream whispered Bane as looked over at the Dragon slayer. But it was too late Gajeel had already jumped into the air to fire off one of his 'Iron Dragon Roar' thinking fast he jumped after the younger teen and wrapped an arm around the smaller figures mouth to halt his attack and used his momentum to land in the back court yard of the guild. The two of them crashed landed with a loud bang as they toppled a rather large tree to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT…" yelled Gajeel but Bane was quicker he quickly grabbed Gajeel face and slammed him into the ground with a quiet thud.

"Shut up you idiot or you will give away our position" he whispered as he pointed to the side entrance that a small sliver of light was coming from as he pointed that out Gajeel went quiet and Bane a look to remove his hand.

"Why did you stop me I had him" whispered Gajeel as they laid low behind the fallen tree to keep from being seen.

"You think you had him do you have any idea who you just tried to attack that was the Guild Master you idiot" said Bane as he watches to try keep an eye out for anybody coming to investigate the noise but no one showed.

"You mean to tell me that short guy was one of the ten wizard saint's?" asked Gajeel receiving a nod from Bane as they relaxed behind the tree where no one could see them. "But he didn't look that tough he's just an old man I bet Master Jose could easily crush him" said Gajeel with a grin at there Masters power.

"That may be true but you're not Master Jose so he would have destroyed you and we would have failed our mission now come on lets get back to the roof top and if you jump after anybody else without thinking about it you will have to deal with me you got that" said Bane earning a curt nod from Gajeel as he knew from past fights he couldn't defeat the older teen.

"Good now let's go" he said as he started walking towards the back fence before placing hand on the top and pulling himself over it with Gajeel following close behind landing in a back alley.

They walked around the out perimeter when Bane threw up his arm stopping Gajeel before he could walk out into the Main street as he pointed around the corner three figures were walking out the front door arguing about looking for someone.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Gajeel as he followed Banes orders of remaining back but Bane just shook his head.

"No they must have joined after I left" said Bane as he didn't recognize the two boy's and blue haired girl.

"Come on lets follow them" said Bane as watched them walk out of sight before they stepped out into the streets before hopping up to the roof tops above as they kept pace with the small group for about an hour till Gajeel asked.

"What are they doing?" as he looked at Bane beside him.

"I don't know they seem to be looking for someone" he answered not taking his eyes off of them "Now come on their moving again" he continued before standing up and taking off across the roof top with Gajeel close in tow.

They again followed them across the city for a while longer till Bane hears bits and pieces of their conversation 'She probably went home' and 'we will go look for the guy tomorrow night" confusing Bane.

"So there looking for two people a girl and some guy" said Bane earning a questioning look from Gajeel.

"But do you think they know that we're in their…" but stops as a door below them opens up and female figure come stumbling out as the group come over to help her.

When one of the boys screamed "CANA" at hearing the name caused an uneasy feeling to spread over Bane as he recognized the name as an image of a small girl in a pony tail reading tarot cards comes to mind. But he snaps out of his musing as their once again on the move.

"Come on Gajeel" he said as he looked over at a bored Gajeel who just nodded before following along after him.

They continued to follow them in random directions with the thought where are they going came to mind multiple time as they passed the south gate park for the second time.

"Do think their lost or something?" he asked as they walked into an alley across from them and began to wake up the passed out girl with magic words.

"Can we move now before we lose them" said Gajeel with a beyond eager and bored look on his face deciding to humor him as the group dosed the girl in water and she jumps up screaming.

Earning a slight chuckle from Bane "Very well just no killing" he answered as Gajeel stood up with a dark chuckle loud enough for them to hear as he hopped down into the shadows below as he watched.

"Lets see how Fairy tail as grown in the last four years" Bane thought to himself as he watched Gajeel confront the four individuals.

(Current time)

As the figure stepped out of the shadows the group immediately noticed the prominent metal studs sticking out of Gajeel's face. With a burst of courage Levy stepped forward following the business of their self appointed mission.

"Who are you and what is your business in the town of Magnolia?" she demanded but again got no reply from Gajeel as slid off his jacket revealing the Guild mark on his shoulder back the group step back.

"What is Phantom Lord doing in Magnolia this town is under the protection of Fairytail" said Levy as the two boys agreed.

"Yeah that's right so leave now you Phantom scum as your up against the strongest team of Fairytail team Shadow Gear and Cana Alberone" continued Jet as he and Droy pushed the two girls behind them.

"Go Jet" said Droy as Jet darted forward running circles around Gajeel hitting him with high speed punches that did little against Gajeel as his skin began covering itself with metal scaled plating.

"You wouldn't believe how long we been following your little group" said Gajeel as starts cracking his knuckle as he times it right before punching out and hit Jet square in the chest sending him flying back at Droy.

"What the hell are you talking about you been following us to challenge us don't you see your clearly out matched here" said Droy as motioned around to everyone in a sign of confidence as he threw his seeds as large vines shoot and go to wrap around Gajeel but he cuts them down before they could restrain him.

As this is happening Levy is thinking of way of attack as she was sure of their chances to win till something struck her "WAIT!" screamed Levy as she called Jet and Droy to an halt.

"Now is not the time Levy we are dealing with enemy here" said Cana as she threw some of her cards at Gajeel causing a small explosion.

"I know but it something he said 'he said we been following meaning someone else is here in Magnolia" she said making the three come to a realization. "We need a plan to restrain him so he tell us how many of them are here" she said in a quieter tone to not be overheard by the dragon slayer.

After their quick battle planning they broke apart before Jet took off running in the direction away from the fight.

"That's your plan someone running off to go get help while you fight me what a stupid pl…" said Gajeel confidentially but was cut off as there is hard object tackling him in the back knocking him on his face but it doesn't end there as metallic looking vines wrap around his body picking him off the ground as a seal appeared on the ground and in the air locking him in place.

Causing him to lose his look of confidence for a brief moment "Damn you got me" said Gajeel lying through his teeth.

"Alright we got him great plan Levy your amazing" swooned both boys as they picked up the smaller girl causing her to blush at the praise before they set her down as they walked towards the restrained Gajeel who is testing his bonds to find them unmovable.

"You can stop trying those are Droy's 'Iron clasp vines' and those two seals are mine and Cana's strongest restraining spells in our magic arsenal" stated Levy kin confidence at her team strength.

At hearing the word Iron caused Gajeel to perk up but it goes unnoticed by the four teens. "So now who is all here and what are you doing here" said Levy still standing behind the two boy's but getting no reply from Gajeel a fast punch was delivered by Jet.

"Why are you in Magnolia" asked Levy again but this time getting reply.

"We are here to get you to declare war" said a new voice as the world goes black for Cana and Levy as they are knocked out by the new voice causing the seals to disappear from the air and the ground.

"About time you decide to come down Bane" said Gajeel as the two boys turned to the now identified Bane. At turning their blood runs cold as they see a tall figure with Levy and Cana both unconscious at his feet.

"LEVY!" screamed Jet as goes to race to her aid but stops as Droy places a stopping hand on his houlder snapping him out of it as the both of them go on the defensive turning their backs to Gajeel.

"Wait you want to go to war with Fairytail" said Droy before they started to laugh "yeah right you expect us to believe you can go up against us the strongest guild in Fiore" said Droy not believing the tall figure.

"You're from Magnolia aren't you?" asked Bane as the both of them nodded "then you should know my name as Gajeel just gave it to you" Bane stated causing them to stop there laughing at hearing the Iron dragon slayers name they turned around to see the still restrained Gajeel before turning back around to look at Bane.

"That's Iron Gajeel of Phantom Lord wow I expected him to be tougher" said Droy as he pointed his thumb back at Gajeel with a chuckle'

"Why don't you run along we took out one of Phantom Lords strongest member like nothing do you really think you stand a chance against us" said Droy as he made the mistake of relaxing in front of Bane.

Who just smiled and shook his head "You must not know who I am" said Bane calmly "And I thought my story was told to everybody that lived in Magnolia" he continued as he started to turn the gems on his cuffs.

"What story" Jet asked confidently "You mean how you and him came into our town and destroyed an inanimate object to get back at the guild who's better than you" at hearing this caused a full blown laugh to come from Banes mouth.

"Ooh no im talking about how these canal were made and as I was the cause that leveled a portion of this town all those years ago" said the now identified Bane his magic cuff released his magic aura caused the ground to shake beneath their feet as a look of recognition crosses Droy's face as the look of confidence is changed to one of extreme fear.

"That's impossible I heard you were executed after being excommunicated from Fairytail" said Droy fearfully as Bane started to crack his knuckles which hearing that earned a bewildered look from Jet.

"Droy get a hold of yourself what are you talking about" said Jet starting to worry about his friend as tried to stabilize himself from all the shaking.

"Jet I want you to go get the Master now he shouldn't be able to catch you" said Droy as reached into his pockets for his seeds ignoring Jet as he stood dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about Droy? Who is this guy?" asked a bewildered Jet.

"Jet! this is a fight we can't win so go while I hold him off!" yelled Droy as he drew back his hand to throw the seeds snapping Jet out of his stupor as he gets ready to take off running when the shaking suddenly stopped as Bane rested his hand on each of their shoulders the palm facing towards their face

"I didn't even see him move" thought Jet worriedly while the same thought were going through Droy head.

"I don't even think Jet could move that fast" he said with fear written across his face.

"Ooh what's this fear I see on your face Oh now is not the time for that" said Bane as he moved his hand to the top of their heads and his thumb resting on their foreheads.

"That comes later" he said as a white seal appears under his thumbs as there is cracking sound and they are blown backwards "Isnt that right Gajeel" continued Bane as the two boys flew towards the waiting Dragon slayer. Who already ate the metal roots and has his hands and arms changed into pole like appendages slamming them into the backs of the two boys knocking them out.

"Heh that was boring" said Bane in a bored tone as he fixed is cuffs back to normal and walked over to the two girls and picking them up and tossing them over each shoulder like ragdolls. "Come on get those guys up and follow me" said Bane as waited for Gajeel to follow him to the park where he chosen to send the message of war.

**Author note: yes I know I a clichéd from the Bane in Batman**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and One Piece creator (Eiichiro Oda).**

(the reason for it all)

(South gate park - Magnolia)

(7/29/x784)

Bane and Gajeel stood in the south gate park where they both stood looking at the four figures they had crucified on a large tree in the park one pointing in each cardinal direction each high enough to be noticed quickly from the streets around the park.

"If this doesn't get them to attack us I don't know what will" said Bane as he watched Gajeel finish drawing the Phantom Lord guild mark on the stomach of the bluenette.

"There that's done" said Gajeel as he stepped back to get a good look at his work.

"Huh you know you're getting pretty good at this art stuff" said Bane as he stood beside him looking at the two girls that have the black marks on their stomachs.

'You really think so" he said with a fanged smile as he put the black paint back into his bag that he went to get once Bane told him what he had planned.

"Yeah you are" said Bane looking up to see the sky turning to a grayish blue causing him to groan and crack his neck at being up all night. "Come on let's get out of here people should be waking up by now" he said which got him a nod of understanding from Gajeel as they rushed out of town to avoid being spotted by the locals.

When the two of them made it back to their usual spot just outside the south gate as the morning sun broke out over the horizon casting the city in a fresh morning glow. Bane put his bag down to use as a pillow before settling for a nap.

"So what now?" asked Gajeel as he too took a seat as he began munching on the last of his metal provisions he kept in his bag.

"We have to wait the master said not to come back to Oak town till we know for sure that me are at war with Fairytail" said Bane not even opening his eyes as began trying to get some sleep.

"I don't see why we don't just attack them now and get it over with" said Gajeel impatiently as sat on the log as he watched the people below wake up and begin their daily lives.

We aren't allowed I think the Master has a plan he wants our guild to play the innocent victims in the eye's of the council where we are being set up by the Fairytail Guild" said Bane still with his eyes closed but he could almost visualize what the dragon slayer was going to ask something else but stopped as he stuffed is face with more metal as he waited.

But Gajeel waited for a few minute before he started to get bored "How will we know that the message was found?" asked Gajeel waking Bane who was in between falling asleep.

"Trust me you'll know when it happens" said Bane with a yawn as he ended the short conversation much to the iron dragon slayer annoyance. They didn't have to wait long as not even an hour later Gajeel started to notice people gathering around park from his vantage point.

When he stretched out his arm to wake Bane up "I think our message was heard so let's get out of here" he said but Bane just remained motionless.

He was about to try to wake him again when a strong magical presence was made present as a golden glow was seen in the center of the large crowd arousing the primal instinct to fight in him. He was about to leave to get a closer look.

But stopped when Bane felt the presence he opened his eye's "That our cue to go back" said Bane snapping Gajeel out of it as Bane stretched his arms and stood up shouldering his bag and began walking into the forest before he turned around to see Gajeel still watching the crowd disperse.

"Aren't you coming" said Bane as he continued watching the group working at taking down the four from the tree's before he turned around and followed after Bane who had already began walking back into the forest. When he made to where he was walking beside the taller teen to be in speaking distance he asked the question that was bugging him since the aura was announced.

"So how long do you thing it going to take for them to show up at the guild hall?" asked an excited Gajeel as the two of them walked heading for the next town that had a train station where they will ride back to oak town.

"Well if my guess is right then we should better be hurrying" said Bane as he began jogging ahead of Gajeel till he got the idea that when they both started to sprint till the town of Onibus came into view.

When they made it down into town it was just in time for them to buy a ticket and jump on the train. It took them roughly an hour to get back to town a lot better than the four hour walk from last night. As they walked through the town towards the large castle like building on the top of the hill that stood as east coast branch of the Phantom Lord guild the one that Bane and Gajeel have called home is making its usual noise as it always does.

As the two of them walked inside to give their reports to the Master the guild fell silent as they enter till the whole build felt as if it came off the ground as they all burst into cheers once more. They heard different words of 'congratulation' as their objective must have been made public by the master this morning along with the national newspaper had covered the story.

So they just smiled in victory as they walked through the hall past all the cheering straight up to the stairs that led to the top floor that the Master used as his office.

They walk up the stairs in silence as they make it to the top of the stairs and they just push open the double doors without knocking startling the Master from his paper work hits the floor angering him slightly. But once he looked up and his anger floods away as he sees Gajeel and Bane walking in to his office.

"Aah Bane, Gajeel I was wondering what the cheering was earlier and I guess I got my answer as the news of your message from Magnolia has spread all over Fiore" he said as he stood up to retrieve his paper work returned back to his paperwork he had to do before leaving for HQ. "But I must commend the two of you I didn't know I had such artist in my guild" he said with a malicious smile but looked back down at the paper work as Gajeel chuckled at the artist comment.

"I want to hear all about but would you please let me finish this first" he said receiving a nod from Bane which he missed as he signed another piece of paperwork before putting it in the Out pile and grabbing for the last piece in the In pile reading it over before signing it and then putting it in its respective pile. Seeing that he was finished he looked up with a sigh before looking up at the two boys before him extending his hands in a coming gesture.

"Now how did it go?" he asked putting his hands under his chin to listen to the report. Seeing this as his chance to tell him everything that had happened during the night down to the detail of the confirmation that Makorov had seen the message as he remembered the magical presence was his that the two of them felt on the hill. When he finished the Master just nodded his head in acceptance as he gave the two of them each a malicious smile before he start to laugh.

"This is perfect this is just the thing that was needed to be done in order for us to be number one in Fiore. Once they attack our guild in broad daylight they will be disbanded by the council and we will be the innocent victims that gets promoted to number one" he said as he stood up from behind his desk and stretching out his hands and arms causing them to pop but his statement only raised a question from Gajeel.

"How will we look like innocent victims if we attacked them first? We kind of put our mark on the girls to show it was from us" said Gajeel but he was waved by Jose.

"It matters not it will just look like a staged attempt to get us away from taking away the fragile hold the have on the number one position of strongest guild" he finished explaining how he will get around the council if Fairy tail went diplomatic instead of Physical war earning a knowing smile from Bane that Jose missed.

Gajeel was about to ask another question when a chiming noise was heard from behind Jose desk causing him to raise his hand to silence the two in front of him. He reaches inside one of the drawer he took out a small lacrima sphere that the noise seemed to be originating from. When he picked it up and held out in front of his face after he applied magic it caused the color of the orb to change as a video image of a blue haired woman who Bane instantly recognized as Juvia appeared on it.

"Aah Juvia-chan have you completed your mission" Jose asked the blue haired women who nodded her head.

"Yes Master! Sol is currently securing the prisoner at HQ drip drip drop" she said giving the Master confirmation of their success earning another smile from Jose.

"Excellent Juvia I will be heading that way shortly thank you" he finished before the lacrima went dark and he put it into his pocket before he walked from behind the desk across the room to coat rack where his purple wizard hat laid atop along with the purple traveling cloak. Then he waved his hand and black shadow pushes the desk to the side of the room before he made his way to the door.

"Ugh Master what exactly was Juvia's mission?" asked Bane as he and Gajeel walked beside the Master as they followed him out of the room. When he finally answered they had already made it to the stairs.

"Before your mission I got a mission request with a large reward to capture a fairy tail wizard by the name of Lucy Heartfilia and bring her to HQ for him to pick up" he finished as they made it to the bottom floor of the stairs with the Master is when Bane noticed that Gajeel was no longer walking with them but Bane continued on with the Master.

"So what are me and Gajeel supposed to do once they attack?" he asked in loud tone so the master could hear him over the triumphant yelling coming from the other guild members.

"For the most part you and Gajeel stay out of the way till the Makorov comes after me. So Aria can take him out after that you are to distract them till I can get the Jupiter Cannon ready to attack" said Jose as he answered the tall teen when he made it to the door he turned to Bane and took out the lacrima he used earlier and tossed it to him.

'Wait Aria is staying here isn't his magic needed for the Jupiter Cannon?" asked Bane as Jose just smiled and chuckled darkly.

"Why wouldn't he stay here if Makorov is coming here while I am not none of you are strong enough to take him on not even you my Ace" said Jose with a smile as he pointed to the lacrima in Bane's hands.

"I'll need you to call me that once the battle is finally over cause once Makorov destroys my mind image I'll be unable to know when to start the Jupiter Cannon starting process" he said before he turned around and began walking away from the building toward the desert where Phantom Lord HQ was located.

Watching the master walking away caused him to shiver slightly from the aura that despicable man gave off before he turned around and walked back into the noisy guild. Deciding to let Gajeel and Aria know of their objective he began to look around for the two of them.

When he didn't see either of them on the first floor he began looking more up then around. When he looked towards the rafters he found Gajeel standing next to a giant man wearing a large trench coat with matching hat with his eyes covered by bandages this is "The Great Sky Aria of the Heaven's " or in simpler terms Aria the Air aspect of the element 4.

At hearing that Aria was here made the thought of Fairytail chance of winning today's battle was slowly dwindling away. As Aria was a mage specifically chosen by Master Jose for his unique magic that nullifies all other magic making him the perfect candidate in taking down Master Makorov.

For as a mage that can't use their magic is no longer a mage at all making that person as normal as anyone else. Making Aria one of the most dangerous foe's for any mage who has the misfortune of going up against him to make it worst there are rumor that his eyes hold unbelievable power that no one has ever seen before not even the other aspects of the element 4.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor before he jumped up onto the rafter the other two boys were standing on. When he got their Gajeel was eating on some scrap iron and Aria was having one of his pessimistic moments where he seemed to find everything so sad that it put him to tears. He waved at the two who nodded in greeting where he took a seat beside Gajeel propping himself against one of the vertical rafters to relax before the coming battle.

"So do the two of you know what to do once Fairytail attacks?" asked Bane looking at the two unusual teens who both just talking about nodded in understanding.

"Sadly the master has told me exactly what I must do" Aria bawled before he disappeared into thin air dramatically. The two of them watch not impressed as they had seen it all before over the years so they just continued on with their conversation.

"From what Aria told me you and I are to cause havoc with those pathetic Fairies while Aria takes on their pathetic Master" answered Gajeel after he finished swallowing the bits of iron he was eating.

"So who are you going to take on of those pathetic fairies?" he asked giving his own question to the taller teen that put on a thoughtful look.

"Eeh who I fight doesn't really matter as I probably just going to let you cause havoc and I'll just sit back and take a nap" said Bane with a yawn as he adjusted his position on the beam puts his hands behind his head to catch up on some of the sleep he didn't get last night.

"Ooh come on this is war" continued Gajeel "If it was me I would take on that titania she sounds like a worthy opponent" finished Gajeel as he fantasized about his upcoming battle.

But Bane just ignored him as he droned on and on about the fight as Bane dozed in and out of consciousness listening to the cheers and gloating coming from down below as Gajeel stopped his monologues as he went silent watching the door as waited for his opponent to come through them.

He waited patiently for around another half hour before he made his frustration known "Come on how long does it take those Fairy butts to make an attack" he demanded as he began pacing back and forth on the beam till he hit Bane's foot waking him with a groan.

"They will get here when they get….." but stops himself as he feels a slight vibration through the beam as the door exploded in a fiery explosion standing there was Natsu along with the rest of the uninjured Fairytail members.

"FAIRYTAIL" screamed Makorov as they all charged into the building causing large scale destruction.

**(****Author notes: Sorry for the wait and the short chapter but it had to be done so R&R)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Fairytail creator (Hiro Mashima) and One Piece creator (Eiichiro Oda).**

(The Battle between the strongest)

(Oak Town- Phantom Lord Branch guild rafters)

(7/29/x784)

Bane and Gajeel stood on the rafter above the battle that was ensuing below them watching with a critical eye as they see most of the cannon fodders being pushed back without much trouble. "Heh I got to give them credit they are holding their own pretty well" said Bane sitting beside a standing Gajeel who is scanning the fighters below looking for a worthy opponent to go fight.

As Gajeel watches the people fighting Bane was looking at the members below with a sense of nostalgia at see a lot of his old friends. As he almost felt like he was back in fairytail during one of their usual bar fights. He looked and saw everyone he recognized Natsu, Gray, Erza, Macao, and Wakaba along with many others they all had changed so much some more than others but changed none the less.

But one person caught his eye was a hulking figure with spiky white hair that has his right arm transformed to look like a large scaled like beast.

"Well look at you Elfman I see you have finally gained some confidence" said Bane to himself sagely as he watched Elfman punching, screaming and picking up people with the beast arm knocking everyone around as they started to run away from him in fear. But Banes view of Elfman was soon cut off as it was obscured by the hulking figure of the Master in his Titan form.

(Down on the guild floor)

Throwing members away with the backs of his hands was master Makorov "He's a monster" a few of the Phantom members screamed as they began retreating but Makorov wasnt let them off lightly as he reaches out and grabs them before throwing them towards more members.

"You laid hands on this monsters children don't think any human laws will protect you" he screamed as he swatted away more phantom members "NOW JOSE SHOW YOURSELF" he screamed as his magical aura manifested. Causing the very ground under his feet to begin blowing away by the power he was emanating from his large form as he walked through the hall towards the second floor balcony passing Erza.

'We can't just keep fighting these guy we must conserve our energy for the Element 4" said Erza to the other members and the master while she was in her flame empress armor as she flies cutting down people with her flaming sword.

(Up in the rafter's)

"So that's Titania Erza huh" said Gajeel watching the red haired mage as her armor changes.

"Yeah that's her but they must be really confident in their abilities to only have brought one s-class mage" answered Bane from his sitting position beside the standing Gajeel "But if Mirajane isn't here then why is Elfman here alone I thought him his siblings were a team" thought Bane to himself slightly confused. "But even with one s-class mage they seemed to be doing rather well against our forces along with everything seems to be going according to the masters plan as well" continued Bane as he watched the fighting below them.

"Yeah they rage pretty good for trash" responded Gajeel nonchalantly as he watched the cannon fodder try to gang up on a little blue cat who defeated them easily by beating them with a fish causing Gajeel to grimace at the disgrace that the people below could even be called mages.

"So can I go down there yet?" asked Gajeel looking towards Bane for confirmation. But Bane just shook his head negatively much to Gajeel annoyance as he plopped down disappointed next to Bane.

" No not yet you can go down there once their master is gone we have to follow master Jose orders" he continued as the two of them sat and watched and waited for the master to make it up the stairs for them to be able to engage the enemy below.

(Back on the floor)

Makorov walked to the stairs back in his original form he walked up to the second floor going up to the balcony before he spoke. "Erza! You and the rest of Fairytail handle everything down here I'm going after Jose" he said as he turned around destroying the door leading to the staircase and walking through it. As he has the thought goes through his head "Jose this has gone on long enough you will pay for your insolence" thought Makorov as he walked up the stairs destroying them with his magical presence after each step going for the top floor.

He walked up the stairs his magical aura pulsing in destructive waves shaking the tower as he made it to the top. He walked up to the large door leading to Jose office with a flex of his eyebrows blowing the door into splinter and he walked through the wreckage while causing the floor to crumble under his magical weight he finds Jose sitting in the large throne like chair with a small table holding a tea set.

"JOSE" yelled Makorov bringing his aura down to a more managed level to speak.

"Well, well…." said Jose calmly looking Makorov as if it was daily occurrence for him to come rampaging through the guild building.

"What is the meaning of this? demanded Makorov gesturing around as he meant the fight happening down below "Answer Me" he yelled as his magical aura flared once more weakening the floor further all he got was chuckle from Jose.

"It has been a while Makorov care for some tea?" asked Jose gesturing to the tea set beside him but Makorov just ignored him. "after all it's been six years long years since the last gathering of the saints" said Jose taking a sip from his cup in his hand. "But im afraid I made a fool of myself last meeting liquor always does me in" said Jose as remembers the last meeting where Jose made a fool of himself but Makorov was tired of his stalling.

He shows his anger by enlarging his fist sending it flying towards Jose throwing up a cloud of dust "I didn't come here to chat Jose!" yelled Makorov as Jose dark chuckle sounds through the dust when it cleared the dust showed a stream of light which Makorov followed to see a projection lacrima behind him.

"Your just a projection" figured out Makorov "Damn you! You ran from your own guild in the time of war you started" spoke Makorov as his Magical aura flared. Before he took a deep breath in as he calmed himself as the chance of battle was dwindling away.

"Ooh come now you must have known better a battle between two of the Ten Great Wizard Saints would have cause quite the cataclysm" said Jose calmly much to Makorov ire.

"Where are you? Come and fight me fair and square" said Makorov just for Jose to chuckle once more "I would prefer a simple sensible victory" he stated as another image appeared showing a blonde haired girl in a white blouse a blue skirt tied up lying on the floor.

"Lucy? Why?" Makorov asked confused at the appearance of his family newest member.

"Why you ask?" said as he laughed once more "she is part of your own guild and yet you have no idea who Lucy Hearfilia is what a shame" he stated as he raised his hand activating his magic showing a dark purple seal surrounding his hand.

Makorov acting on paternal instinct forgetting that they are merely holograms he extends his arm to grab a hold of the tied up girl yelling "NO!" only for his hand to pass right through her. As he come back to his senses he finally noticed the figure standing behind him "Damn I never sensed this guys presences " said a shocked Makorov as Aria brought his hands together clamping down on the Fairytail masters head.

"The, the ,the sadness" said a bawling Aria as a white magical seal appeared sending concussive wave of raw magic destroying everything in the room as the masters magic is dispersed into the air. Before the fairytail master falls to the ground his skin a sickly green shade as he falls motionless on the floor.

(Back with Bane and Gajeel five minutes before)

"Heh now that the biggest threat is finally gone" said Gajeel as he watched Makorov walk through the destroyed door way down below their perch before he hopped to his feet and looked over at Bane expectantly.

"I guess its time for you to mix it up a bit" said Bane as he moved to more comfortable position on the rafter alongside the standing Gajeel before giving him a nod of approval.

See his chance to wreak havoc he put on a savage smile before he hopped down with a maniacal laugh to the fight below. As he fell through the air he landed on the second floor phantom lord sign with enough force it cracked it in half causing everyone to turn towards him startled while he looked down on them menacingly.

"It's the Iron dragon slayer" said Erza as Gajeel looked down at her with his piercing red eye's from his perch looking over the crowd below "Iron Gajeel" she finished speaking her statement. As she spoke Nab a tall dark skinned man wearing a vest and necklace made of skulls was sneaking around for an blind side attack on what he thought was an unsuspecting mage.

But when he jumped up to knock out Gajeel with magic empowered fist screaming "this is for Levy" as a battle cry but the fist never connected to its target as Gajeel turned around and sent him flying with an extended pole arm sending him flying into a crowd of his own comrades.

"Hey there trash I am as the Titania has said the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel the great and who will I face now" said Gajeel as he hopped down on to the ground floor changing his arm back when he landed.

Just as he landed on the ground Elfman jumped into the air transforming his beast arm into a stone golem like appendage aiming it straight for Gajeel screaming "I may be trash but I'm a MAN!" but the attack was predicted easily as Gajeel blocked it with a transformed arm holding Elfman at bay.

"So Elfman huh?" asked Gajeel as pushed him away before throwing multiple extended pole attacks towards him which Elfman dodged easily before catching Gajeel extended leg in his stone hand. "Not bad trash" said Gajeel staring down Elfman who holds his gaze.

"A man must be strong" said Elfman earning a cocky grin from Gajeel before the transformed leg branched off throwing poles outward hitting everyone around them distracting Elfman long enough for Gajeel to send him flying across the room with extended pole arm.

Knocking over several people including the hot headed Fire dragon slayer who uses the opportunity to see who dragon parent is better by using the fallen Elfman as a spring board launching himself at iron dragon slayer with a flaming fist ablaze ready to strike but something seemed to fall from the rafters above distracting him slightly as his fist connected with something else.

Instead of iron studded face on the other side of his fist there was large cuffed hands hold him in the air before tossing him into the airborne Erza who caught him before letting him down on the ground. The offending hand belonged to a tall long haired teen that everyone soon recognized some good while some brought a since of foreboding.

"It's Bane ya'll don't stand a chance now" said a few individuals of Phantom Lord but on the other side of the thought spectrum " I thought he was dead" said a group of fairytail wizards.

"Well if it clearly seen im not dead" said Bane sarcastically shaking the slightly burned hand after he heard the statement from the Fairytail members. But as he spoke one individual that it angered him that he was alive the most was Elfman as the flashback of the destroyed town of Magnolia drowned by the sea due to this man he once called a friend it caused anger to rise in him like never before.

Taking his transformed golem like appendage he charged dead set on smashing the man to pieces. But as Elfmans is one of the least subtle people in Fairytail Bane saw the attack coming from a mile away Bane pulled as much magic he could manage from the draining cuffs directed it to the palm of his hand to enhance his muscles just in time as he caught the extended arm of Elfman and using his magical enhanced strength to hold onto it.

"This battle is over you have lost" he said his magic flared as the white glow of his Tremor magic appeared around his hand before the golem arm exploded into dust leaving behind a bloodied disfigured arm before Bane spun around delivering a back fist to Elfmans temple.

When he was struck it caused Elfmans eyes to roll into the back of his head before he was sent flying across the room hitting the wall before falling to his knee bloodied and unconscious.

"Now leave now are face me instead" said Bane as he unbuckled the cuffs letting them fall from his wrist and the both of landing on the floor with a loud clunking sound in the now silent guild hall. Nothing happened till his magical aura manifested at an insanely high level unrestrained any longer before it leveled off after giving off earth shattering waves coursing through the ground.

The waves caused the very foundation of the old castle town around them to begin shaking violently bring weaker individual to their knee's as the strong try to remain standing. Till it all stopped as over years of practice Bane is finally able to fully suppress and control his destructive aura bringing it under his control unassisted.

He waited for an attack from one of the more foolish members but none came "If none will challenge me then get lost" he said as he turned around with a wave of his hand in dismissive manner as if shooing them out the door.

But Erza finally spoke up over the strong magical pressure as she raised into the air in her flight armor equipping a sword into her dominate hand "Stand your ground Fairytail with our combined strength we can take him down" she said as she charged forward swinging the sword at his exposed back cutting through his sleeveless shirt for to only make a load clanging sound as it bounced off his magical enhanced skin.

"Heh your going to need a lot more than that to cut me you have lost already" he said spinning around punching her in the stomach with his right arm while in her distracted state as she is sent flying away.

Before she righted herself in the air "What do you mean we have lost we still have our Master" she said earning triumphant yells from the remaining Fairytail members but Bane just shook his head before walking over to the wall slamming a strong hammer fist as a crack raced up the wall and as if on cue the ceiling above caved in and the green magic less body of Makorov falls to the ground for everyone to see.

At seeing the body made the members of Fairytail blood run cold as the guild father figure laid upon the stone floor unmoving as Erza and Natsu rushed to his aid. "Master!" she yelled at the quivering figure picking him up in her arms "Master what happened?" she asked as he struggled to speak.

"They have Lucy" he strained to say loud enough for the two of them to hear as he said that made Natsu blood run cold as shadow covered his eye and he began mumbling something to himself.

Seeing everyone distracted at the down master she took command of the situation "Fairytail Retreat!" she yelled causing everyone to snap out of their stupor they made a fast mad dash picking up the unconscious bodies of the fallen Elfman, and Nab while being attack from long range specialist of the phantom lord guild.

"Natsu get up" said Gray he created a ice shield to guard against some oncoming attacks as he tried to get his rival moving but Natsu remained on his knee's mumbling till he stopped and stood up and ran out the door grabbing a unsuspecting Phantom member as Gray protected the both of them.

As they made their retreat Gajeel went to follow them as he was not done fighting but Bane stopped him by placing a firm-hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving. "Aww come on I didn't even get to fight that long" complained a irritable Gajeel as his savage battle urges were being unsatisfied but all he got was a stern look from Bane as he backed down from the challenge.

"You will get to fight again and I won't interrupt but it will have to wait till later" said Bane talking down to the shorter teen.

"Ugh whatever" he replied brushing the hand off his shoulder he walked away from the taller teen. Bane with a sigh he walked over and picked up the cuffs and placed them back around his wrist.

"Just not the same without them" he thought to himself rubbing his hand over the cuff.

Seeing that the fighting was over as some of the members started walking back into the guild hall Bane walked to the table his small group of friends usually sat in he took his usual seat at the s-class table by himself as Gajeel returned to his perch on the rafters.

Deciding to wait on making the call he sat there for several minutes before he sighed and took out the lacrima sphere from his pocket before applying magic to it he spoke the name he wished to talk with "Jose Porla" after saying that the sphere came to life causing swirling smoke appear before the face of the Phantom Lord Master appeared on it.

"Aah Bane good of you to call is the battle over?" asked Jose receiving a nod from Bane.

"Yes master it went according to your plan their master has been disabled by Aria" finished Bane as he reported in the mission success.

"Good ill start on the 'Castle Walker' starting process while you three report to HQ as soon as possible we have much work to do" Jose finished as he signed off the lacrima as Bane stopped applying magic before he put the sphere in his hand as the white glow return to his hand and the crystal sphere shattered.

After he shook the shards of crystals off his hands onto the table while he motioned for the watching dragon slayer to come down to speak with him. Getting a nod there was a dull thud before Gajeel's gruff voice spoke.

"So are we moving to HQ yet?" he asked in a bored tone as he received a nod from Bane.

"Yeah go tell Aria and we will get out of here the master wants us there as soon as possible" said Bane as he rubbed his neck not looking forward to have to go get to the base after being up for so long with minimal sleep. Earning a sigh from Gajeel he went to do as he was told Gajeel walked up the stairs to the top floor where the air magic user was probably still crying at.

After waiting for a few moments Gajeel returns with the towering figure in tow. "Has Gajeel told you the reason as I have called you down here?" asked Bane receiving a negative shake of the head from Aria.

"No Gajeel just told me to follow him" he bawled in answer as he rubbed his eyes over the bandages as he stopped his crying.

"The Master wants us at HQ I was want you to use your magic to take us there" said Bane a calmly as he could to keep the tall teen calm and not crying. Earning a nod from Aria he raised his hand and placed them on each of their shoulders before a feeling of weightlessness and they dissipated till the stone ground under their feet changed to sand as the arrived at the desert base castle they call HQ.

As they arrived it was just in time to see the servants members of the guild running around searching for someone.

**( author notes: sorry for such a long wait and such short fight scene but I have never done one before so I hope you enjoyed it R&R and thank you for all the followers and the reviews that I have gotten so far)**


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes: I regret to inform but this story will be put on Hiatus until further notice. So please don't hate on the story as it is my fault the story just doesn't flow when i write it anymore but fear not i will be coming back to this story once I feel like I can truly write this story the way that it should be written.

-BanetheTremoring


End file.
